I. Field
The present disclosure is generally related to interpolation systems and methods.
II. Description of Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and IP telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can process executable instructions, including software applications, such as a web browser application, that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
Digital signal processors (DSPs), image processors, and other processing devices are frequently used in portable personal computing devices that include digital cameras, or that display image or video data captured by a digital camera. Such processing devices can be utilized to provide video and audio functions, to process received data such as image data, or to perform other functions.
Demosaicing is an example of a function that may be performed by such processing devices. Digital cameras, including still cameras and video cameras, often use a single-chip image sensor covered with a mosaic of red, green, and blue color filters for capturing the color information. At each pixel location, only one of the three color values may be known. Demosaicing generally refers to interpolating missing color values at one or more pixel locations to estimate red, green, and blue color channels.